And Still
by Emma-Lee14
Summary: Hermione is remenicing about her lost love-Ron. Then suddenly she bumps into him. The two talk about old times, and friendship. Hermione finally spills out her feelings for him. How will he react? Songfic to Reba Macentires "And Still" Please Read


_**Thousands of people**_

Live in this town

And I had to run into him

When I saw him there

On that busy street

Those feelings came back again  
  
Hermione Granger sat down in a booth, staring out of a window in the Three Broomsticks. It was snowing outside and she liked to watch the people pass by. It was peaceful, to watch the people walking around in the falling snow. and Besides, it wasn't like she had anything better to do. Not these days anyways. Her daily routine consisted of coming here, setting in this corner and watching the people pass by. Sometimes she wondered what kind of people they were, and where where they going. Was that boy going to buy a ring for his sweetheart? Was that girl buying a Christmas gift for her mother? And was that tall, solemn man going to find his mistress? Sometimes it wasn't worth thinking about, it just depressed her. Hermione glanced down and her glass of butterbeer and noticed with a frown that it was empty. She had hardly noticed herself drinking it. She craned her neck and tried to get the attention of a waiter. There was a slim waitress chatting idly with a few of her friends at a nearby table.

"Erm, Excuse me?" She asked politely, signaling to the lady. The waitress smiled, waved goodbye to her friend, and came over to Hermione.

"Yes Miss?" She asked cheerily.

Hermione smiled gratefully, "I'd like one more butterbeer please."

The waiter eyed her wearily, "Hun this will be your fourth. Don't you think you've had enough for the day?" Hermione frowned and squinted at the blue nametag on the young girls shirt. It read 'Julie'.

"Well Julie, I think I can determine if I've had enough or not." Hermione told her placidly.

Julie clicked her tongue and raised one of her light brown eyebrows gracefully, "Fine Miss. One butterbeer coming right up." she said, then left to go retrieve her drink. Hermione watched her walk away silently with a slight sneer on her face. Once this would have been an unusual look for the bold Gryffindor, but it was becoming one seen more and more often. Slowly she turned back to the window. The snow had began falling heavier, and everyone was hurriedly running about. Hermione smiled softly, _probably getting last minute Christmas gifts_, she mused. Suddenly her heart skipped a beat. She thought that she had spotted a tint of red amidst the crowed. She squinted her eyes and looked again. No. If it was there, it was gone. She sighed and ran a hand through her wavy brown hair. It had been five years since she'd seen Ron Weasley, and she still couldn't seem to get over him. She could feel tears pricking at in her large brown eyes and she had to clench her hands from letting them spill down her cheeks. She began wondering once more, as she so often did, what had gone wrong between them. They had began a flirty shaky romance in their sixth year, and had really hit it off in what would have been their Seventh Year. Of course they weren't at Hogwarts then, but with Harry. Maybe that was the problem. After all, defeating the most evil Dark Wizzard in history can change a person. And it did. Harry lost what little was left of his innocent nature, eventually becoming a virtual recluse. For a while Hermione and Ron were able to maintain their relationship, but eventually they became strangers. It wasn't anyone's fault…it just happened. They stayed together though, until after the last battle. That's when Ron's mum and dad were murdered. He sank into a deep depression, not bothering to even pretend he still cared for her. And that's when she ended it. She couldn't stand seeing him in such pain and not be able to do anything about it. He didn't argue with her or try to stop her, he just laughed and told her that she had left him already. Couldn't he see that she loved him? No matter. It was all over now. The past was in the past and could not be changed.

Suddenly Julie appeared with a butterbeer in her hand. "Here Miss," she said, plopping the piping hot drink in front of Hermione. Hermione couldn't help but notice that the waitress shook her head a little in disapproval as she walked away. She just glared at the retreating waitress and sipped her drink. It was scalding, just the way she liked it. Hermione sighed and glanced at a clock on the wall in front of her. Her eyes opened wide and she mentally slapped herelf. Damn! It was 12:30 and she had to meet Ginny for lunch at 1:00! The two hadn't spoken in years and had a lot of catching up to do. She could still make it if she hurried. Hermione hurriedly paid her tab (no tip for the waitress) and ran out the door. She looked across the street and once assured that it was safe to cross, ran down it.

"Damnit!" she exclaimed in frustration. She hated being late. Hermione was just about to call the Night Bus when she ran smack dab into someone. She was thrown off balance and landed painfully with her butt on the concrete sidewalk. Hermione winced in pain and then became horribly embarrassed. How clumsy of her! The guy she had ran into had dropped some papers, which were now scattered on the icy ground.

"Sorry." She mumbled apologetically, a slight blush beginning to creep up her neck. The man just chuckled slightly and began to gather up his things. Though his back was toward her, Hermione could tell he was a very strong guy. His arms appeared to be thick with hard muscles and- Hermione mentally cut herself off right there. No way would she hit on a random weird guy.

"It's ok, no problem." He told her cheerily. For some reason, something in his voice was familiar and soothing to Hermione. She smiled warmly and bent down to pick up his hat, then handed it to him. The man thanked her and turned around to get it. The second he did, Hermione's cinnamon brown eyes immediately met his copper ones. She frowned as a feeling of Déjà vu swept over her. The man was staring at her just as intently.

Suddenly his face broke out into a grin. "Mione?" he asked. Hermione's eyes widened as she recognized the man.

"Ron? Ron Weasley?"

**_There was no where to run_**

No where to hide

He walked up to me

Looked in my eyes And still

The world stood still

I couldn't move

And all I could feel

Was this aching in my heart

Saying I loved him

Still  
  
The now-familiar red head laughed joyously. "That's me. Wow, it's been a long time hasn't it?" Ron grinned again and embraced her in a warm hug. Hermione closed her eyes and pressed her cheek into his cloak, remembering what it was like to be in his arms.

Suddenly as if he knew what she was feeling, Ron broke the hug. "Hey, how about a butterbeer? We have a lot of catching up to do." Hermione grimaced, and hesitated remembering her lunch date with Ginny.

Ron must have noticed her hesitation. "Err, we can do it another time if you have something else to do." he told her. But Hermione knew that if she didn't do it now, she never would. And surely Ginny wouldn't mind…

Hermione shook her head and smiled at him.

"No, now is fine." she said. Ron grinned and together the two walked into the Three Broomsticks. Hermione felt like singing she was so happy. A secret desire began to burn in her heart that perhaps things between them weren't over after all.

**_He said how've you been_**

It's great to see you again

You're really a sight for sore eyes

I said I can't complain

Oh, I'm doin' fine

We talked

As the people rushed by

Hermione smiled up at Ron as the two sat down in a booth at the Three Broomsticks. She had insisted that the two take a seat near the back, she didn't want Ron to know that she'd already been here. She didn't think it would do good for him to find out her drinking habits. She settled herself across from him and a pretty blonde waitress walked and asked them for their order. Ron glanced at Hermione and winked in a friendly way. "I think well both have a butterbeer." He told her. The waitress smiled scribbled something on her notepad.

"Okie Dokie, coming right up." She said cheerily. Hermione watched her walk away, consciously avoiding her old flame's eyes. Ron ran a hand through his bright red hair. It was if he was beginning to feel slightly awkward. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"So how have you been? You look great" he said after a moments silence. Hermione smiled and self-consciously touched her hair. She really had changed a lot. Her once bushy brown hair was longer now and fell into soft curls. Also she had begun to wear a bit more makeup. The overall effect was a very beautiful woman. Ron, she noticed had changed himself. The sadness in his eyes after the war had left him, and there were creases in his eyes where she could tell he'd smiled a lot. He had not lost his muscular body, and had allowed his hair to grow a bit longer. He looked dashing.

Hermione smiled at him, "Oh, I've been doing pretty good. I teach DADA at Hogwarts now."

Ron chuckled. "I knew you'd do good," he told her. It had been no secret after the what that Hermione had taken a keen interest in teaching. Something about being able to mold the future population and influence them for the better really appealed to her.

"Well, how have you been? Last I heard you'd became an Auror." she said mildly. Actually she knew for a fact that he was an auror, she'd heard it from Lupin a while back when he went to visit her at the school. Ron gave her a lopsided grin and cleared his throat. Hermione blushed. _He looks so cute when he dose that_.

"I'm doing great. After Hogwarts Harry and I went into Auror training, now were full time Aurors. It's great, helping people and everything. I feel like I'm really making an impact, you know." Hermione smiled of course, and nodded her head. But inside she was begging to know more. What she wanted to ask was _'Do you have a girlfriend?'_ Ron sighed and began to tap his fingers on the table.

"Lousy service." He told her. Hermione nodded her head. Suddenly their waiter appeared with their drinks. She smiled at them and practically skipped to their table. Hermione cringed. She hated people that were so annoyingly happy. Well she did when she wasn't anyways.

"Here you go. Hope you enjoy it." The waitress bubbled. Hermione gave a fake smile and watched her skip off. Ron sipped his butterbeer. Hermione herself didn't touch her own, she instead watched him and smiled. It was so good to see him again.

"Ron... I missed you." she confessed. Ron abruptly sat down his drink and met her steady gaze.

"I missed you to Mione." he said quietly. Hermione closed her eyes. She wanted so bad to tell him everything. She wanted to let him know that she was still in love with him.

**_We laughed about old times_**

And all we went through

That's when he hugged me

And said I've missed you

And still

My world stood still

I couldn't move

And all I could feel

Was this aching in my heart

Saying I loved him

Still  
  
Hermione threw her head back and laughed joyously. "Yeah, remember the look on Snape's face?"

Ron grinned, "I thought the git was going to have a bloody heart attack!" Hermione's eyes widened and she grinned mischievously.

"Well nothing beats the time in 5th year when Fred and George left Umbridge!" she squealed. By now she was laughing so hard that she was slinging to the table for support.

Ron laughed and banged his hand on the table. "No, no wait. Remember in our 3rd year when you slapped Draco? That was priceless!" He cracked up, obviously remembering the memort. Hermione smiled and then blushed, it had been one of the rare moments where Ron had openly admired her. Though everyone wanted to hit Draco, none had dared.

"Well, remember in our 6th year when you nearly killed Dean for going out with Ginny? The poor bloke wouldn't even look at her after that!" Ron threw his head back and roared at that one.

"I-I- forgot about that!" he said gasping for breath.

Hermione clutched her stomach and moaned. "I-I-I can't breathe!" She laughed even harder. By now the two were getting some very odd looks from the waiters

. Suddenly Ron started giggling without control.

"W-w-wait. Rem-m-mber when we dared Collin to-to kiss Snape?" Hermione squealed and laughed so hard that she actually had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh my, look at me!" she said, dabbing her eyes with a napkin. "I feel like were back at Hogwarts."

Ron smiled and got a far away look in his eyes. "I miss it you know." Hermione nodded her head and sighed. Oh how she missed it herself!

"Me to. You know, I don't think I've ever been happier than there. I can remember it all like yesterday." she said softly. Ron smiled and patted her hand. Hermione felt a blush creep up her neck.

"I remember that day we all met." He said softly, his eyes twinkling.

"I'd gone looking for Neville's toad Trevor. And I came into you and Harry and you were trying to turn Scabbers yellow. It was the first time I had ever seen someone perform magic other than my simple attempts." she chuckled sadly. Sometimes bringing up memories of Hogwarts made her miss it so terribly she couldn't stand it.

"I missed you Mione. You know its hard not seeing your best friend for five years." Ron said suddenly. Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I-I- know Ron. I missed you to." She whispered

_**That's when she walked up to him**_

He said this is my wife

I gave my best smile

But I was dying inside

He said we gotta go now

It's getting late

It was so good to see you

And then they walked away

Hermione's eyes were now locked with Ron's. She had to tell him.

"Ron?" she asked quietly. A frown appeared on Ron's forehwad and he looked as if he wanted to say something. Instead she slightly shook his head and asked her what she needed to say.

"I don't know how to put this...", Hermione blushed. She didn't know if she would be able to say it. There was so much for her to say! And oh, how was she to begin? This day was such a surprise! If only she had time to think it thorough… Hermione took a long deep breath.

"I love you Ron. I've always loved you. I never stopped loving you." She confessed in a rather rushed sentence. Ron stood there, his mouth gaping. Hermione blushed and looked down at the table. When she did look back at Ron, he seemed to be struggling to find the right words.

"Hermione. Wow. I mean, I didn't...I didn't know that you still felt that way. I love you to Mione...only...only not that way. I'm sorry."

Hermione's eyes filled up with tears and she started to doodle on her napkin. "No, I'm sorry. I guess it just you know...wasn't meant to be." Even as she told him that, her heart was screaming that they were. Ron gulped and glanced down at his shoes.

"Hermione, I-I- have to tell you something." he said. Hermione felt her stomach flip. Maybe he'd say it was all a mistake and that he really loved her. She looked at him expectantly. He fiddled with his watch and sighed. Finally he turned to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Hermione I'm married." he said softly. Hermione felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. No. No, of course he wasn't.

"W-what?" she asked him; sure that she'd heard him wrong. Ron opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly Hermione heard a sharp squeal from behind her.

"Daddy!" a tiny voice shouted. Hermione watched as a small red haired girl ran up and hugged Ron. Ron smiled at the girl and kissed her cheek. Hermione just sat there, watching. The girl was pretty cute. She looked about three or four, and was wearing a pair of red overalls. Her hair was pulled up into a short ponytail. The girl stared at Hermione.

"Daddy, who's that? She asked boldly in her tiny voice. Hermione felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth despite the feelings crushing inside of her Ron blushed and smiled at Hermione. He hugged the girl and apologized.

"Sorry Mione. Hermione, this is my daughter Lillian. Lillian, this is Daddy's friend Hermione." Lillian smiled and her eyes widened in surprise.

"I know you! Daddy has pictures of you! You were Daddy's girlfriend." she said in the frank manner that only small children posess. Hermione chuckled and felt slightly pleased. So Ron hadn't forgotten her all these years! Suddenly the girls violet eyes lit up and she struggled free from Ron's arms. "Mummy!" she squealed. Hermione watched as the girl ran into the arms of a tall blonde woman. The woman kissed Lillian's cheeks. And laughed merrily.

"So there you are!" she told her, and kissed her cheek again. Lillian smiled and pointed at Hermione.

"Mommy that is Herminy." she told her mother. Ron's wife. Hermione wanted to die. The tall blonde walked over to Hermione, and she couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

"Hermione?" the girl asked amazed.

Hermione frowned, "Err, yes."

The blonde threw her head back and laughter poured out of her. "Hermione, its me! Don't you remember? Luna? Loony Lovegood?" Hermiones eyes widened and she gasped.

"Luna?" she asked. Luna smiled, her eyes twinkling. She looked Hermione over in a way that made her feel as if she were being examined.

"Its lovely to see you again." she said. She extended her hand out to Hermione. Hermione stared at it like it was some alien object, and reluctantly shook it. Ron hugged his wife and kissed her cheek.

"Hermione and I were having a little walk down memory lane." He said. Luna smiled and ran her hand through Rons hair, then kissed his nose.

"Ron talks about you all the time. You know, you should visit more often." she suggested in a tone of voice that made Hermione realize that Luna did not feel the least bit threatened by her husband having her as a friend. Hermione plastered a fake smile on her face.

"I know." She said grinning her horribly fake smile. Luna checked her watch and cried out.

"Ron, we've got to go now! Lillian has that doctors appointment!" Ron laughed, obviously amused. He smiled at Hermione and took her hand in his.

"Well, I've got to run. Listen, lets not wait five years to talk again, ok?"

Hermione smiled, "Ok." Ron kissed her cheek and grabbed Lillian's hand.

"Goodbye Hermione."

Hermione said goodbye and watched them walk away. As soon as they were out of sight she wiped a tear from her eye. What a day. She felt as if she were in a dream and would awake at any moment. She sat down at the booth for a while, wiping a few obstinate tears from her eyes. But it wasn't long before she gathered up her things and started to walk out the door. Just as she went to grab her napkin to throw away, something caught her eye on the table and she examined it closely. Carved into the wood was written:

**HGRW 4 Ever!**

Hermione chuckled bitterly. Ron must have written that...goodness, seven years ago. Odd how some things change. Hermione smiled shakily and proceeded out the door. She stepped out into the sunlight and shielded her eyes. She smiled as she spotted Ginny setting on a bench. Boy did she have a story to tell.

**_And still_**

My world stood still

I couldn't move

And all I could feel

Was this aching in my heart

Saying I loved him...

Still 


End file.
